heart strings
by sweetbluehtaz
Summary: chapter 7 uploaded! shuichi left. tatsuha has amnesia. after 4 years, what will be Eiri and Ryuichi's reaction after they have seen their lovers? Will love still bloom in their hearts?
1. is it normal?

**HEART STRINGS**

* * *

It was still dark when Uesugi "Yuki" Eiri woke up. It wasn't a normal habit but after these few days, he couldn't seem to sleep well. He glanced at his side to look at the sleeping singer and after a while, he noticed that the sun is also sleeping.

_Great! I bet that I slept only for only who-knows. What is happening to me? I'll just finish what I've started. Damn that deadline!_

He then went to the bathroom to wash his face and went directly to his study room to type whatever crap his mind thinks. Then, minutes have passed and still there is no single word written to his precious laptop.

_What is wrong with me? Stupid mind is not working! What a way to start the day. Ughh. I think I need a coffee._

At the kitchen, while drinking his coffee, he unconsciously glanced at the calendar.

_Kitazawa. It's Yuki's birthday today. Crap! Why do I have to remember it! Stupid mind!_

He was arguing with himself while walking to his study room.

* * *

The light of the sun hit Shindou Shouichi's face. Opening his eyes, he turn around to see if his lover only to be disappointed that there was none. Sitting up, he glanced at the clock. It read 7:30 a.m.

_So early for yuki to wake up. _

Frowning, he remembered that it has been a week since yuki wakes up earlier than shuichi. He notice that ever since that day, the day Yuki Eiri allowed Shuichi to share his bed, there was never a time that he will see yuki because yuki wakes up earlier and when he comes back from work, he's still at his study room. Giving by heart that Yuki might be on his deadline, he sleeps earlier.

* * *

"Bye Yuki!" shouted Shuichi.

BAM!

_Great! The brat left now for work. Guess I have more peace now._

As the blond novelist types, he recalled that Mizuki said that she will come at exactly 5 p.m. He then focused on what he is typing. For hours, he tried to finish the novel. While typing and rereading the sentences, he was disturbed by a phone call. Ignoring it, he continued reading his novel but was stopped when he heard the sad voice on the phone.

'Eiri, I know you're there. Please pick up the phone. It's an emergency. Tatsuha's missing.'

Looking at the phone, _So now it's my problem that stupid brat runaway. Ughh. Don't they have any logic that no one wants to inherit that stupid's templ— _he was brought to the real world when he heard something from the other line.

'—hospital because Mika collapsed. I don't kno—'

Not wasting time, he ran outside and straight to the hospital. Even though he dislikes his sister, he still cares for her. Now that she's carrying a child. Speeding at 150 kph, he arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later. Running at the reception and asking for the Emergency room, he ran to the hall across the entrance. Rushing towards Seguchi Tohma who is sitting beside the room with his both hands at his face, he knelt in front of him.

"Tohma, how's she?" yuki asked him while holding Tohma's forearms.

Looking up, Yuki then noticed that Tohma's been crying. "I don't know. Still inside. Mr. Uesugi called us this morning. He angrily said that all of Tatsuha's things were gone and that you influenced him. She was shocked at this and tried to talk to him that maybe he was just with his friends. Maybe he forgot that Mika's on her 7th month of pregnancy. She was then hysterically telling me to call Ryuichi if Tatsuha's with him, which I'm very sure Ryuichi's not with Tatsuha because then I will know. On top of that, yesterday and before the father called, she was one-sided arguing with me because of her mood swings and cravings that I forgot to buy. (sniff) Moments later, she collapsed at the kitchen. I don't know. The child's my life, Eiri."

Hugging him and patting his back, he then murmured hopeful words that would cease the other's worry. After a while, they heard someone shouting near them.

"YUKI!!"

_What now! Shit migraine's coming. Great! The brat's here._

"Yuki! Seguchi-san! Is Mika-san okay? Is the baby okay? What happened? What did the doctor said? Is it terrible?" Shuichi asked without stopping. This made Eiri's migraine grow more. He looked at the rest of the members of the band. They all shrug but you can see in their eyes the worry for Mika and the child's health.

Instead of Eiri answering the brat, Tohma replied, "Thank you for worrying. Thank you all for coming here. But the doctor is still inside."

While Tohma was talking, Shuichi noticed that something is wrong with his lover. "Yuki? Are you alright? Is it your migraine again?" But before Yuki shuts his lover's mouth, his phone rings.

Setting his growing migraine aside, he answered his phone. Looking at the screen to know who's calling. _Mizuki. Ughh. Now what!_

"What!" snapping to his caller.

"Mr. Yuki, I'm sorry to bother you but I have something to tell you."

Massaging his now aching forehead, he replied with a growl. He looked at his watch. Reading it as 12:30 p.m., he angrily asked what it was she needed since it is on 5 p.m. that she will collect his finished novel.

"Mr. Yuki, are you already finished with the novel?" she carefully asked. Knowing that if she indirectly say to him her business, he will just hung up on her.

"Not yet. It's still early and few paragraphs more to add."

"Sorry to inform you Mr. Yuki but the publishing company needed your finished novel by 3:30."

"No."

"But—"

"Mizuki. I'm at the hospital. Later."

"WHAT!" Are you okay?"

"Ya. Stop shouting. My sister is. And NO. I can't. Go talk with them and tell them to stick to the plan." He then hung up to her. _Man this migraine is a pain in the ass._ He thought while massaging his forehead. _Shit. Need to finish the novel now._

After a few minutes, a doctor came out from the room and directly went in front of two blonds.

"Excuse me. Are you all related to Uesugi Mika?" the doctor asked while putting his left hand to his suit pocket and looking at the two blonds and at the others.

"I'm the husband. What happened to her? How's the baby?" asked the tear-strained face of Tohma and both of them stood up.

"Well, there's no serious thing that happened to her. She's fatigue and for a pregnant woman, it's a very big NO. She and the baby are both fine and healthy. They're both resting now. You may both see her now but remember to keep silence, okay?" upon saying those the doctor left them.

While walking to the door, Tohma noticed that Eiri was not following. "Eiri?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Eiri said without hesitating. "You go ahead. Need to finish my novel. Stupid editors' bugging me. Tell Mika to take care of herself." Without anymore things to say and not waiting for Tohma to reply, he went out the hospital. All of them stayed except Eiri and Shuichi.

* * *

While watching the video made by Tatsuha last Christmas, a phone rings. Without hesitating, he answered it. "Hello, na no da."

"Ryuichi." Replied by the sad but very familiar voice.

"K! What do you want, na no da?"

"I need to tell something very important to you. Will you listen carefully?"

"Okay, na no da. Is it scary, romance, about Shuichi? Oh no. Did I miss any practice?"

"No. Ryuichi. Actually we're here at the hospital."

"What! Are you okay? Is Shuichi okay? Who was hospitalized!"

"Mika-san is. She collapsed due to exhaustion. But it's not the thing I want to ask you."

"Is she okay? What happened to her? Is the baby okay? Is Tohma already there?"

"Everybody's fine, Ryuichi. I need to ask something, Ryuichi."

"Great. Everybody's fine. So what is it that you want to ask of me, na no da?"

"Is Tatsuha with you?"

"Haha. Of course not, K. He's on Kyoto right now. I'm going to visit him tomorrow, though."

"Ryuichi…"

"Is something the matter, K? What's wrong with Tatsuha?"

"Ryuichi, Tatsuha… He's…"

"What, K!"

"He's missing, Ryuichi."

* * *

"Yuki! Wait!" Asked Shuichi while he ran after his lover. Noticing that his lover is not in the mood to tolerate his whines, he then ran to catch up to his lover's car. There, he silently talked to his lover.

"Hey. Um. Are you alright?" But he was just ignored by his lover. Attempting to know the result, he kept asking him but to no avail, he was just been ignored. _Okay. So what now?_

Arriving at the apartment, there's just silence between the two. Realizing that talking to Eiri is nonsense, Shuichi then went to the kitchen to pour a coffee for his lover. When he knocked, an angry shout of "What!" was heard. Giving himself bravery that nothing will happen since he is here to comfort to his lover.

"Look brat just leave. Can't you see that I'm trying to finish the book!" Eiri angrily said while focusing his eyes to screen of his laptop.

"Yuki, I know that. I'm just here to give you a coffee."

"Whatever." While focusing his eyes to the computer, he didn't noticed that Shuichi is just behind him reading the novel. The part of the novel was actually to the part where the villain became the lonely person's lover. Though Shuichi only read few parts of the novel, he already guessed that something is different with it. To be able to clarify his suspicion, he then asked it to yuki.

"Um. Yuki. Can you tell me the story? Just a hint please?" _Begging him will give me points to know if he is over him._

"No."

"Why? Just a hint. Please?"

"No"

"Please!"

"I said no. Why are you blabbering about it?!"

"Is it about me?"

"Your luck. No."

"Is it about you then?"

"Hmp."

"Huh? Are you telling me that you're there yet I'm not? Eiri don't you love me?"

"Whatever. It's about something else, okay brat!"

"Who? Kitazawa?" _Maybe this is not getting anymore good._ Still being ignored by Eiri, he continued on questioning him. "What! Yuki! Tell me please."

"Today's his birthday."

"So? When I celebrated my birthday you didn't give me any present. He's dead already and you said that you're over him. Yuki!" _What is happening? I thought Yuki's over to Kitazawa. It's been a year since we've been together and when he confessed to me about __him__, I thought he was gone to his heart._ "Stop ignoring me Yuki! I thought you love me. When you wrote something that is about you and you didn't write about me, I will understand. But putting that bastard in your novel is another thing Yuki!"

"My business is not yours so stop complaining! What I write and who I include is my decision and nobody else'!"

"But I AM YOUR LOVER! You don't put other's name in that novel unless it means to you!"

_Stop it Shuichi! My head's gonna explode. Damn this migraine! Damn this novel!_ "Shut up! Leave!"

"Yuki. Do you still love me? Do I only bother you? Please I really need to know." Tears were already forming at his eyes. _Please Yuki. I need to know if I am living in a dream._ His lover didn't move nor answer his question. _Is that the answer that I am seeking? Am I comfortable with it? Of course not. But if this is what I think it is, guess I really need to wake up._ "What!"

Upon shouting at him, Yuki's mind exploded due to the incident, editor's completely bugging him and whines of his so called loud lover and unexpectedly slap his face. This made the tears of Shuichi fall. _Yuki never touches me harshly._ But to the author, who was also shocked at what he had done and to the reaction of his lover. His lover actually is smiling. Smiling! "Shuichi, I—" And was stopped when Shuichi looked at his eyes.

"I know Yuki. But the least you can do is to tell me sooner because I am living in this dream. Neh? Guess I'm going now. No reason to stay here, right?" Shuichi said while crying on his smiling face. He then bowed and turn to open the door. But before completely closing the door, he turned around and said, "Guess this is goodbye. Be happy, okay?" _I know that sometimes Yuki does this to me. But not slapping me when Kitazawa's name is being talked about. Is it still normal? _

* * *

TBC

guys. how's my first fiction' chapter? pls. review.


	2. where are you?

**HEART STRINGS**

**Chapter 2: Where are you?**

Eiri Yuki tries to focus on what he is typing. Before the brat left, his ears heard that the brat is on the phone talking probably with his bestfriend. After a few minutes, he heard the front door closed. _Well, shit it is but the brat is gone. Shouldn't I be happier that the brat is gone?_

Ignoring his surroundings, he didn't hear the constant ring of his phone until he heard the voice on the speaker.

'Eiri, just want to inform you that Mika is now out of the hospital. She's very thankful that you did visit her. I called Kyoto and Tsuki-san said that Tatsuha's clothes were gone and still not returning. I'm getting worried about it. Well, I know that you are busy. Just called to say that. Don't weary yourself so much, okay? See you then."

_Tough shit to hear more from you again. Screw Tatsuha to do whatever he thinks. Old man's have gone through his limitation. Got to put that brat to his place to stop everyone from worrying about him. But at least, Mika is out of that damn hospital._ Looking and rereading his chapter, he sighed. _Maybe it is what the brat read, huh. Only the blind will not see that it is about Kitazawa._

-Though a person with a dark past struggles from it, he will never be recovered. It will only stay in your memory and in your heart. The worst is, you will always remember the love you had for that person, no matter what kind of person he is.-

"He's missing, Ryuichi."

_What? How come? We were just talking yesterday about his life in Tokyo, about us and his things he wants us to do in the future._

Having no reply form the singer, K began to worry. "Ryu, are you alright?"

Laughing and giggling like a child with Kumagoro, the singer replied, "Of course I am K-san. It's just that I can't believe that Tatsuha will do such things. We were just talking yesterday about our plans and that he said he's looking for the time I will visit him, na no da."

Not believing what the singer said, K didn't know what to think. Is the singer in denial or its just that the singer didn't comprehend the situation his lover is in now. Sure he was surprised to hear from Tohma the real problem.

Flashback

When everyone stayed, K confronted Tohma who was currently sitting beside is wife.

"What happened Tohma?"

The producer whose holding his wife answered K's question without looking away from his wife. "Tatsuha's missing."

"What?!" Of course, it is expected that the youngest Uesugi will make visits to Tokyo just to see his precious lover but to make this situation such as making the Uesugi-san get angry with Mika who is currently on her 7th month pregnancy and forgetting about it, is surely a big problem.

"Yes. I think this is serious because he knows that Mika is having the baby soon and yet he still burst his anger on the phone."

"Do you have any leads on where he is now? How about Ryuichi? Does he knows about it?"

"I don't know but I have this feeling that Tatsuha's not with him. If he is, I will know it by now."

End of Flashback

"K-san are you okay?" asked the giggling Ryuichi.

"Ryuichi, this is serious. Tatsha's missing."

"But K-san, what is your proof about it?"

"Look, Tatsuha is the reason why Mika-san is at the hospital. Uesugi-san burst his anger to Mika-san who is carring a 7th month old in her belly. He will not do that unless something terrible has happened. Thankful that Mika-san is discharged already."

_But if Tatsuha will do such things, he will come to me, right?_ "Okay, K-san. Since when did Tatsuha is missing?"

"Since yesterday."

"Break time!" shouts the manager who only just came in.

"Okay see you later guys." Said the in-a-hurry redhead guitarist. Out of the recording room and to the restaurant he ran.

"What's with him?" asked the ever quiet green haired synth.

"He has a date with Ayaka, today." Answered by K. He then noticed that someone is not yet here. "Where is Shuichi?" Then, he pick his gun and pointed it to the gang.

"K-san! I…thi..think.. that you shu..should put that d..down!"

"But Sakano-san. Isn't it that its your job to look for Shuichi?"

Ignored by the scared Sakano-san, he chuckled.

"Ayaka I'm sorry I'm late."

"No. It's alight."

Happy that Ayaka was with him, he questioned himself if it will happen again. Ayaka asking for his presence, that is. "So, have you ordered?"

"Huh? No. Not yet."

"Want one now?"

"No. Actually, I'm not into it."

"Huh? What do you mean you're not into it? The restaurant, you mean?"

"Hiro, I need to tell you something."

_I have a bad feeling about this._ "What is it Ayaka?"

"Hiro, I can't do this anymore. I can't feel any sparks from us."

_WHAT!_ "What!?" Sensing that he raised his voice to her, he answered again in a low tone. "I mean, what? Ayaka, I thought you will learn how to love me. What is the thing that triggered to this?" Tears were already forming in his eyes.

"Nothing. No one. I just can't betray my feelings anymore, Hiro. I can't love you. I'm so sorry." With that, she stood and left. Leaving the very sad and crying Hiro in the restaurant. After few minutes of crying in the restaurant, his phone ringed. "K-san, what do you want?"

"Hiro. You need to come back immediately." Then he hung up.

_What's wrong with people?_

NG Studio is just a few blocks from the restaurant so Hiro came in just a few minutes. Fixing himself, he walked inside.

"Shuichi, you can't do this to us." Sakano-san beg.

"Shuichi-san, I think you're not feeling okay right now so why don't you go back to your apartment and rest." Said the composed synthesizer.

"No! I won't go back there. Please. Just let me go and have a peace of mind." Shuichi who is now crying dropped himself into knees. The bestfriend went to him and hug him.

"Shuichi, what do you mean by letting you go?"

"Hiro, I can't do this anymore. I am just living in a dream and I want to wake up now. Will you please let me go?"

"What?" Not believing this situation, his tears has once again been visible. "What about the band? Your friends?"

Releasing himself from the hug, he faced his best friend with his teary face. "Hiro, please. Just let me go."

Sensing that his bestfriend will not talk, he figured out what could it be if Shuichi will just left. _No. Not after all that we have been through. As bestfriends and as bandmates._ "Guys," he said without looking at the others and directly hold Shuichi's hand to drag him somwhere just to talk. "I need to talk to Shuichi alone. Can we go out for a while?" And without waiting for the other's response, they went out.

Outside the NG Studios, Shuichi asked on where they will be going and Hiro just ignored him. They ride Hiro's motorcycle and out they go to the park.

"Why are we here, Hiro?" Rememering this as _their _place, he became nervous and tears started to form again.

"Shu, I... What happened?"

"I just don't want to stay here anymore. It's just that everything reminds me of him. I need to go."

"Why did Yuki did this time?"

"He just made novel of Kitazawa for his birthday. Yeah. Today is Kitazawa's birthday, deadline of Yuki's novel and it is an offering for Kitazawa. And guess what, he slapped because I whyned about it. Yuki never lay hands on me that harshly."

_Damn you, Yuki! For doing this to my bestfriend. _Holding his bestfriends' hand, he said about the thing that happened to him and Ayaka.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear drom that. I'm sorry if after your break up, I will follow. I'm sorry Hiro." Then he hugged his bestfriend and cried. They both cried untile there were no tears to flush. "Just promise me to contact me everyday and that I have an update."

"I promise. Thank you, Hiro."

After Ayaka broke up with him, Shuichi will leave because of Yuki and its not only affecting the band but also him, being the best friend.

_Since yesterday._

_What! Since yesterday! If Tatsuha would do such things, he always comes to me._ Sakuma Ryuichi, upon hearing that Tatsuha's been missing since yesterday, he hung up to K and unconsciously dropped Kumagoro. He then directly dialed Tatsuha's phone. It answered, 'Sorry but the number you've dial is out of coverage area'

_Shit! Tatsuha! You're making me worry._ Without thinking, he jumped to his car to make his way to Kyoto. Speeding to 120kph, he dialed a number.

"Sakuma-san?"

"Arn-san, I am going to Kyoto right now. Will you take care of Kumagoro? I accidentally left him somewhere in the apartment. Please, na no da?"

"Sakuma-san, are you alright? Do you need my help?" _Something is wrong with Sakuma-san. Being his bodyguard for almost 10 years, he can't lie to me. Besides, he ACCIDENTALLY left Kumagoro? Wherever he goes, Kumagoro was never left behind._

"No need, Arn-san. Taking care of Kuma is all I need of you right now. Can you please do that?"

"As you wish, Sakuma-san." _Is something wrong with Tatsuha-san?_

"Thank you, Arn-san." _I know I can trust you, Arn-san but finding Tatsuha is his problem._

Arriving at the Uesugi temple after an hour of driving, he ring the bell. Tsuki-san, their maid, answered the door.

"Sakuma-san! Why are you here?"

_Why is she shock? Doesn't she know that I'm here to see Tatsuha?_ "Why the shock face, Tsuki-chan?"

Without looking directly to her idol, she answered fidgety. "Tatsuha-san's not here, Sakuma-san."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, Sakuma-san. His things are not here anymore."

"Are you sure, Tsuki-chan?"

"Yes, I'm sure Sakuma-san."

"Thank you." Without further ado, he left the temple. He stopped to a place where the coming beautiful sunset can be seen and made calls to whoever knows where Tatsuha is. It took him an hour to stop and realized that no one knows where Tatsuha is. _K-san is right. Tatsuha left. He left without informing me. _Remebering great and wonderful things with Tatsuha, he didn't understand what was playing on his lover's mind. _Look at the sunset, even him knows that it's so painful. A feeling that he didn't know he will feel._ Without realizing, he started to cry.

_Tatsuha, where are you?!_

TBC

thanks for those who reviewed. Hoping that you like it. Don't forget to review. ('-')

Well, it's been a week since I first posted it but because of the errors happening to the net, I need to remove and repost it. I've already started chapter 3 and hoping to post it soon. Having a very strict schedule on my class gives me headache so please bear with all the things I post. Trying very hard to have a good story inspite of struggling with my grades. ('-') JA NE!


	3. who are you?

**HEART STRINGS**

* * *

After talking with Shuichi and breaking up with Ayaka yesterday, Hiro found himself wants to kill himself. _This is just unfair. Letting go of the people he loves most to be able to find their happiness is too much for me. Can't I give enough love?_ As he was crying, he was unconsciously gone to their recording studio. He couldn't sleep well. Seeing that the sun might be appearing soon, grab his guitar. Many thoughts came to him and he can't concentrate on what to do best.

Flashback

Leaning on his shoulder was the vocalist of Bad Luck. He can sense that even though they have closed whatever they need to discuss, he can't help but think that there is still a heavy feeling that the pink-haired person is carrying. As a best friend, he can't think or act immediately on what could make his friend forget the past.

"Ne, Hiro." Asked Shuichi while he still leans on his friend's shoulders. No doubt that with his voice, he is crying. Nevertheless, who can't in this kind of situation?

Comfort is what his friend needs right now. Setting his other feelings aside, he consoled his friend. "What is it, Shu?"

"I'm sorry for always causing you trouble."

"What are friends for if I can't attend to your depress state?"

"Thank you. Ne, Hiro."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it's okay for me to leave?"

"Leaving the band, I guess it's hard. I don't know what will happen to the band. I don't know where will I go."

Looking directly to his best friend with tears rolling down to his cheeks, he can't help but think that he is selfish. Selfish enough to his friends behind. "Hiro, I…"

"It's not your fault, Shu. I think its destined that someday you will leave us."

"I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble, Hiro. I don't know what will happen to me if you're not here to comfort me."

"I guess. You will be like a lost kid finding his parents in the desert. Hahaha."

"Hiiirroo. You're so mean."

"But, Shu. You are like that. Whenever Yuki is out, you cry like a lost kid."

Smiling, he nodded at what Hiro said. Every time he was lonely or Yuki was mad, he always goes to Hiro, always crying his hearts out. "Hiro, how's Ayaka?"

Looking far, he noticed that he had shown Shuichi his sad face. "She broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

"Don't know. Guess there's no love at the beginning."

"Are you okay? After Ayaka, I made you sad."

"Shu. I already told you, it's nobody's fault. It's your choice. Everybody has their free will or decisions. I respect that."

Hugging his friend, "Hiro I'm so sorry. I promise that I will do better."

"Better do what you said, Shu."

That night, Shuichi flew out the country. His choice? New York.

End of Flashback

Plucking his guitar and tuning it with tears flowing from his eyes, he played the music that he and Shuichi made. He actually wanted his best friend to leave the band without the permission of the president.

* * *

_I think I made it very early. Oh well, might as well relax at the office._

Upon arriving at the fourth floor, he went to the left corridor where he would pass by the Bad Luck's recording room. He then noticed that there is light in the room. Curiosity wins, he looked to see if someone barge in without his consent but it shocked him to see the guitarist alone playing his guitar with tears in his face.

"Hiroshi?"

Looking at the person who called his name, he then put his guitar down and walked away. But before he can pass through the blond manager, the latter grab his arms.

"What happened? Why are you crying, Hiroshi?"

Struggling to have his arms back and away from the manager he replied, "None of your business."

"But whatever happens to Bad Luck is my business. So care to explain?"

Knowing that he can't fight against the manager, he gave the details to K. Ahead of his talking, his tears uncontrollably flows and unconsciously lean to the manager. The manager, having heard the facts about Shuichi's whereabouts, he hugged the troubled guitarist and called the president.

* * *

Fixing his wife's breakfast, he brought the tray to their room. Opening the door and seeing that Mika is still sleeping, he put the tray to the bedside table and sits to the bedside. Brushing few hairs that are on his wife's face, he then gently caresses her face lovingly. _I do not know what I will do if something happens to you and to our child._

Feeling the touch of his husband, Mika opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning, Tohma."

"Good morning too, Mika. Here I brought you your breakfast." He said while preparing the food to his wife's lap.

"Breakfast in bed? How sweet of you, Tohma. What's this? Gourmet Delight?"

Scratching his head while laughing, he said, "Haha. I woke up early feeling refresh so I think of what I could possibly do. And yes, that's Costa Rica's Gourmet Delight with milk for you and the baby."

"Tohma, thank you." Waking up with breakfast in bed made by your incredible handsome husband is like a dream. She was happily eating with her husband on her side when a phone interrupted them.

"Hello, Seguchi Tohma."

'Seguchi-san. K here.'

"K-san. What can I do for you? It's early"

'Sorry to interrupt you, Seguchi-san. But there's something happened.'

"What is it, K-san? Please be it important."

'Oh it's very important, Seguchi-san. I would like to tell you that Bad Luck vocalist Shindou Shuichi left yesterday.'

"What!"

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" He calmly questioned the people concerned to the disappearance of Shindou Shuichi. He was angry but it was no use if he will show it to them. It's been an hour since he heard the news. After hearing it, he calmly left his wife and went directly to NG with a furious mood.

K answered acted as the Bad Luck's manager. "Seguchi-san, I'm sorry. Nakano-san…"

"Nakano-san?"

Hearing his name from their president, he responsibly answered. "Seguchi-san, I was the last one to talk with Shuichi. He said that he cannot do it anymore."

"What? It is so unprofessional for him to act like that! And what is his reason?"

"He said that he can't have peace of mind if he was here and can see Yuki-san."

"Eiri?" that name made him calm. _What about Eiri?_

"He didn't tell me the details but it clearly stated that Yuki-san did something to Shuichi that it he didn't able to control to left us."

Upon hearing the statement, he calmly think. _What is happening? First, Tatsuha was missing without Ryuichi's knowledge about it and now Shindou because of Eiri._ "I will think of the possible consequences of Shindou's disappearance. You may all dismissed."

Thinking and feeling that he needed to call Eiri's house, he then first give his wife a word of what really happened. "Please rest well, Mika." He then dialed the familiar number. Waiting for the other person on the line to answer, he then think of the possibilities that led to the current situation.

"What!"

"Eiri-san. How are you?"

"No need Seguchi. I'm perfectly fine without the brat."

"Are you sure Eiri-san? I know that you truly love the boy. Why?"

"You're wrong. I don't."

"He left yesterday, do you know that?"

"Hmp. So the brat really left, huh."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Better that he left."

"Eiri-san, are you drunk?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Eiri-san, I will go there. Hang on and I'll be there in just few minutes." Without further ado, he grabbed his coat, informed his secretary of his whereabouts and left. Within 15 minutes, because Eir-san's apartment is just a few blocks away, he arrived. He opened the door and looked inside.

"Eiri-san?" Without a response, he went inside like he usually do. He went directly to office making sure that the blond was there but apparently, no one is there. He then looked at the bedroom, where he found the blond lying on the bed on his stomach with a bottle of beer on his hand. There were some emptied bottles scattered at the room. Few left that were full.

"Eiri-san!" Kneeling to the side of the bed to have an equal level to the blond and pushing some bottles out of his way.

"Oh. Seguchi. You're here. Why?"

""Eiri-san. Please give me the bottle at your hand."

"This? Haha. It's not yet empty. Wait till I finish it."

Looking at the grouchy blond, he then stand up to clean the room. He put the empty bottles to the trash and put the full bottles to the refrigerator.

"You don't need to bother yourself, Seguchi."

"It's okay Eiri-san. But will you please tell me the reason?" After cleaning the room, he again kneeled beside the blond.

"He left. Haha. Actually it's a relief that he left." Because he can't waste the remaining liquor, he sat on the bed and laugh. A laugh that was not sincere. A laugh that is fake.

"Eiri-san. What did Shindou do to you?"

"Nono. Seguchi. I did slapped him. Haha. Funny. I never lay a finger harshly to the brat yet when he asked me about Kitazawa, he began questioning me. I can't control it. Next thing I knew, I slapped him." Not noticing that tears suddenly flow, he continued to tell the details. "It's Kitazawa's birthday yesterday, remember?"

"What?"

"Yes. And you know what's funny? I made my last book about Kitazawa and me. And the brat saw it."

"Eiri-san, he left yesterday. I do not know where."

"Haha. It's great, right? I've been looking for this day to come." He then laughs while crying. Seguchi Tohma hugs him seeing the second breakdown of the young blond.

Action speaks louder than words. That's what they say. To some, it's just a quote but to the situation of Yuki Eiri, it's highly true.

* * *

"Doctor, how's my son?"

"Sir, nothing bad happened to your son. Actually, he's very strong to be able to handle the pain. The only things is, he can't remember anything. Please don't force him to remember anything that soon. In his case, the clot that forms in his brain where memories lies, is very hard to cure and it takes years before it heals. That's all. You may visit him now."

"Thank you doctor."

At the room, the man quietly sat beside his son's bed. After a few minutes of praying, he noticed that his son's awake.

"Son. Thank Buddha that you're okay."

"What is this place?"

"You're in the hospital. You were hit by a reckless driver."

"Ouch." Feeling the pain at all his body parts, he then closed his eyes for a moment.

"You should rest for a while, son."

After a while, he asked something that even the man was shocked.

"Who are you?"

Shocked can be clearly seen to the face of the man. "Can't you remember me, son?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. Who are you? Who am I?"

Sitting on the chair, thinking of what he will say to his son. Clearly he didn't want him to go back to his son's partner because he wants his son to pursue what's his best for him. He didn't want his son to be polluted by his other son and some other people. _I'm sorry if I will do this to you. This is for you own good._

"Me? I'm your father, son. As for you, your name is Uesugi Tatsuha."

"I want to go home now, father."

"We can but for only a day."

"A day? Why?"

_Always remember that I'm only looking for what's good to you, son._

"Because you're only a vacationer and your flight back home is the day after tomorrow."

* * *

TBC

Please REVIEW! ('-')

Sorry for the very late upload of chapter 3. I hope you like it.

Also… THANK YOU for those who reviewed. It's my first time to actually post a story because of my esteem. Haha. JA NE! ('-')


	4. after four years

**HEART STRINGS**

**Chapter 4:** **After 4 years**

**

* * *

**

**AN. **Please read the last notes I have. It's important for me. Arigatou! ('-')

* * *

The snow flows heavily from the outside. No one can be seen walking without very protective thick coats to prevent fever and chills. It's early in the morning, 8:30 as it is that some businessmen can be seen in their cars with heaters heading to their companies. Even beggars are hiding because of the cold. Two oC as what the news declared. A slender body with slightly dark brown hair in a queen-sized bed is still sleeping despite that he should already be ready for work. It's been 4 years since the incident that lead the vocalist to flew out of the country and out of the novelist's hand. Even though he left the band, he tried to contact his best friend from then on. Though he wasn't that good in speaking English, he learned.

Flashback

A week since he left the country, he tried his best to look for a job. A famous singer who can't speak good English and without a translator is a big pain in the ass. Having enough money for a month, he rented a motel. As he passed by a street, one night, he noticed a bar. Being underage, he wasn't allowed to enter. He then waited for some miracle to come that moment. And as Buddha granted his wish, a woman who's wearing navy blue blouse and skirt passed by and saw him.

"Hello, what are you doing here?"

"Hello to you, too."

Having heard his accent, she then smiled and tapped his shoulder and spoke Japanese. "Hello, what are you doing here?"

Looking up to see the smiling woman, he was shocked to find a person who speaks his native language. "You speak Japanese."

"Obviously, yes. So, kid. As young as you are, what are you doing outside a bar?"

"Ah… hehe… Actually, I was finding a job. I found this bar but I am not allowed inside."

"So that's why you are outside moping, waiting for a miracle to come. Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"In many jobs that you can find here in New York, why choose a bar?"

"To tell you the truth, I can't go inside a kitchen without hurting myself. I'm not good at anything but singing."

"You sing?"

"Yes. I'm a… I sing, yes."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know it doesn't look like that I sing but they said I'm good at it."

"Can you sing a song? Just one."

"Okay. But don't laugh. I may not be a good singer for you."

"Stop this nonsense. I just want you to sing. Come on. Sing."

"Okay.

_ORENJI iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto kimi no koto o omoi dasu_

_kakko tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa hoka no dare kano SERIFU de_

_fui ni miageru SHIRUETTO kimi no yokogao o terashitaawai hikari wa ima demo_…"

Encouraging him to sing more, she smiled at him to continue him singing.

"…nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya

_tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku_

_ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru_

_futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru_

_ore no shigusa manete waratta kimi no koe mo omoi dasu_

_kimi to aruku yoru no SHIIN wa ORENJI iro PHOTOGURAFU_

_kage ni otoshita uso to ore no wagamama o yurushita_

_kimi no namida ga ima demo_

_nani mo iwazuni toki wa nagareru_

_yagate kuru asa no hisashi ni tokeru youni sora ni kieru_

_saigo no yoru wa doko ni mo nakute_

_okizari no ore no kokoro o tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru_

_kimi o matteru tooi omoi demo_

_tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku_

_ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru_

_futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru_…"

"WOW! It's so good. No, it's not good. It's PERFECT!"

"Thank you. Anno… What's your name?"

"Haha. Being rude again for not introducing myself before I talk to some cute guys. Anyway, my name is Mirai. Kuwasaki Mirai. And my parents own that bar."

"Shuichi. Shindou Shuichi. Really? You own that expensive bar?"

"My parent's. I'm still young to consider that bar mine."

"But, you're their daughter. How come?"

"Haha. You're a funny guy do you know that. Besides, my brother is the inheritor of that bar. Oh, I forgot to tell you that I have a brother. You will get to know him once we get inside." Then she drags him inside the bar. Being the daughter of the owner, they let them pass through without any questions. "My friend." As she said to the guards. They went to a door where _unauthorized personnel keep out_ sign is placed. There, other employees that are inside greeted the woman and as a respond, she smiled to them. She then knocked to the door where her brother might be staying.

'Come in.' said the person inside.

"Good evening, big brother."

As the man heard the greeting, he turns his chair to the door. "Mirai, what are you doing here at this hour? Does mom and dad knows this?"

"Big brother, I'm here because it's been days since I last seen you. Always managing this bar. You have no time for me anymore. Wah!" She subsequently went to hug her brother.

Noticing that she brought another friend, he then recognizes him. "And you are?"

"Ah! Sorry for not introducing myself soon. My name's Shuichi. Shindou Shuichi."

Looking then at his sister, he said, "You brought a Japanese friend. Are you giving another charity of teaching him English?"

"Anno… Sorry for intruding but I'm here because I am applying a job."

"Okay. So how old are you?"

"17 years old, sir."

"17? This is not the place for young men like you."

"But Kazuki! You must hear him out first. He has a very good, talented voice. What do you know? May be he will bring some more luck to us." Pleading is what his brother needed. Pleading with extraordinary cute eyes.

Scratching the back of his head indicated that his sister won against him again. No one can be able to resist that charm of his sister. "Okay but I need to hear him out first before I do anything." He said while sitting on his chair with his hands on his chin.

_Who. He's just like Seguchi-san. _He then sing what he sang to Mirai. After singing, he noticed that the two were smiling to each other that indicate he's welcome to the bar.

He's been singing in that bar ever since that day. Working in an expensive bar is quite his luck. A week after gaining many customers than the usual, Kazuki then decided to let him learn English to have more acquaintances other than singing in the bar. They've become closer and achieving more than enough money in a day, Kazuki then come to a decision that he should live next door. Who wouldn't know that the Kuwasaki's own an apartment? He let Shuichi stays between their rooms. After a year of singing in the K bar, a man in his 30's approached the manager, Kazuki, about the singer.

"What is it Kazuki?" the singer asked after performing on the stage.

"Shindou-san, I am Jason Stuart and I've been listening to your music since last month. I'm very honored if you will become my singer."

"Thank you for enjoying my music but can you please explain to me your purpose?" Learning English in just 7 months is ability, Shuichi has. He was able to communicate with other Americans, not just on Mirai and Kazuki.

"Well, I want to handle you as my singer. I will promote you not only on national television but also internationally. With your great voice, we might conquer the whole world."

"Singer?" _Just like Bad Luck._

"Yes. So will you approve of this?"

"What did Mr. Kuwasaki said about this matter?"

"He said that he will respect whatever your decision is."

"I will think of it first. Is it okay, Mr. Stuart?"

"Oh no. It's a pleasure, Mr. Shindou. Here is my card. Just call me if you are interested."

"Okay, then."

Then Mr. Stuart left after saying goodbye to Mr. Kuwasaki. Shuichi approached Kazuki with a troubled look.

"What's wrong, Shuichi?"

"I don't know, Kazuki. Can I go home now?"

"Okay, Shuichi. Wait for me and we'll go home together."

At the apartment, before separating, Kazuki asked Shuichi about the problem.

"What's the problem, Shuichi?"

"Nothing."

"Shuichi, in a year that we've been together, you can't lie to me."

"It's nothing, really."

"Is it about the music offer?"

No response made by the singer.

"Shuichi, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Kazuki, can we talk about it inside?"

"Sure, come in. I'll just bring coffee."

"Thanks. Where's Mirai?"

"Oh. She's with her boyfriend. Said that she will be back before 12. Relax and sit on the sofa. How many spoon of sugar?"

"2 spoon. Thank you."

"2 spoon? No wonder you're always hyper."

"Haha. Anyway, do you have a girlfriend?"

Putting the coffee in front of the singer, he chuckled at the question. "You're not here to discuss about me having girlfriends, right?"

"Haha. Just lightening the mood, you know."

"So, care to narrate your story."

"Well, it's not that big deal, you know. Haha. And you might not believe about it."

"Try me."

"Okay. If you insist."

"I'm listening."

"Okay. So. In a year that I've been with you, you don't recognize something familiar?"

"Like what?"

"Like, um…, like my voice."

"Your voice? I like your voice. It's something. What about it?"

"Do you know the band Bad Luck?"

"Yeah. The family downstairs occupying the room below my room loves that band. They're not Japanese so I knid of question myself if they understand what the vocalist is singing."

_So that's explain why whenever I pass through that hall to make way to Mrs. Johnson's room, the kids were looking strangely at me._ "Do you know the vocalist's face? Encounter his songs?"

"No. Not yet. Besides I don't have time. Shuichi, why are you asking me this? What's the connection to your problem?"

"Never heard the vocalist's name?"

"Shuichi."

"Okay. It's like this. I'm Shindou Shuichi of Bad Luck."

"You have the talent, Shuichi. I think you need to rest. That's all."

"What! You don't believe me?"

"Shuichi, it's just that, I heard from the news that the vocalist was just on his one-year hiatus with his lover at Ohio."

_WHAT! _"What! It can't be. I'm the vocalist. If you want proof, search the internet and I ask me questions. I am 100 sure I can answer you."

"I am not doubting you, Shu…"

"Yes, you are."

"Okay!" Going to where his laptop is located, he opened it and searched for Bad Luck. "So, what's your lover's name?"

Without hesitation, he answered bitterly. "Yuki Eiri."

"Members of Bad Luck?"

"Nakano Hiroshi as the guitarist and Fujisaki Suguru as the one playing the synthesizer."

"Manager?"

"Claude 'K' Winchester."

"President of NG records?"

"Seguchi Tohma. Kazuki, you're still not believing it? How meanie!"

"Okay, okay! I believe you, Shuichi at the start where the pictures of Bad Luck were shown."

"Now, you know. Please don't tell anybody, okay?"

"Okay. So what's the connection of…. Oh… so I get it. You're still not moving on from the past, aren't you?"

"I don't know. It's just like if I sing without Hiro and Suguru, I'm betraying them."

"Shuichi, you're not betraying them. Maybe they also moved on. Who knows maybe they're just hiding their identity. Haha. Just joking.:

"Kazuki, do you think I'll be able to breakthrough without them? Without Hiro, Suguru and K? Without Yuki?" While he was saying this, Kazuki hug him.

"I'm sure they don't mind, Shuichi.. Come on. The one I know is the one who always breakthrough the hardships in life. You can't possibly, where you are now Shuichi if you didn't fight for it. Go back to the stage. I'm sure your fans are waiting for you."

End of Flashback

"Shuichi, come on. Your manager already called me saying your still lazily sleeping." Kazuki said while preparing the breakfast for Shuichi.

"I'm coming. Five more minutes, Kazuki."

They're not lovers, they're just friends who knows their weaknesses. But the older one is hoping for more, which is the love he have for the singer. He may not be that gorgeous like the past lover but very sweet and kind. Twenty-six years of living made him understand that love conquers all even in the same gender.

* * *

TBC

Thanks for the review, minna-san.

Hope you like it. It's all about Shindou-san's past. Hope you didn't get bored of this chapter.

What do you think about Tatsuha? Should I give him a girlfriend or boyfriend? I really need your thought about it.

PLEASE REVIEW! ('-')


	5. going home

**Heart Strings**

* * *

"The cause of the contract need not be stated because it is presumed in every contract that there is a cause even if it is not stated. Like for instance..."

It was another boring school day and as the professor in the business law explained, all students are bored. Their professor is one of the top professors in Washington. It is rumored that he was gay, yet only because some are jealous of his intelligence in business field.

"So, in the example, is the promisory note valid even if it did not state the cause received by D and C? Answers?"

Because the lecture is boring, no one raised their hands. "Mr. Tony?" And because Americans find it hard to pronounce Japanese names, he just call them by their first names.

"Sir. Yes." He answered while still sitting. His pen is on his mouth.

"And why do you think that?"

"Because, sir, the law presumes that even if the cause is not stated in the contrast it exists and at the same time it is lawful."

"Good. Furthermore..."

"That's a nice answer." His best friend John complimented. He only smiled to him.

After the class, the students went out of the classroom. John, Edward and James went to Tony's table and talked.

"So, Tony, we heard that you're dumping Lyka. Don't tell me she's not your type." Edward asked. Tony only smiled.

"What! You've already broke many young hearts, Tony. Tsk, tsk. Poor ladies. Okay, Tony, will you please tell us your secrets? We all have looks and in fact very handsome. So why is it that ladies still comes to you?" James then asked while chuckling.

"I don't know and I don't care. They're not part of my business anyway."

"Will you please tell us if you're gay?" joking asked by James. At that joke, the other two also laughed and agreed.

"No. I'm not gay and it's not the reason why I dump them."

"What is it then?" John pushed.

"Nothing. I just don't want to have a girlfriend now because we're already on our last week before graduation. I want my father and siblings to be proud of me."

Edward then said, "Sweet. Now, if the ladies knew that, their hearts will be crushed and stepped by our king Tony. Hahaha."

"Wait! Do not forget tomorrow Glaring Snow's concert, okay?" Edward suddenly remembered. "Why not put Grace along with us? I heard she also loved that singer and it's music," he added.

"Okay. So who will be the one to fetch her?" James asked. "It will not be us. Mom will get angry if she knows that Edward and I planned on fetching a girl the minute before a concert." Edward nodded.

"Fine. You owe for this one Williams. I'll fetch her." Tony suggested.

"So it's a deal, I'm already hungry. Let's eat now." John suggested.

"Come on."

"Yeah! Mr. Andrews got me hungry again."

At the cafeteria, some ladies looked at their place. It is primarily due to Tony.

"So, care to suggest some more place aside here? It's getting on my nerves now because I know for the fact that the ladies only looked at our way because of our dumb highness." James mockingly said.

"I'm not dumb, stupid."

"I'm not stupid. You are the stupid here, friend. The women here are like ready to surrender their selves to you and yet you deny them."

"No! Tony's only mine." Grace said upon seeing the group. "Tony got many desirable appeals. I like his deep eyes, his lips looks soft and most of all, I love his deep voice," she added.

Something triggered to Tony's memory. '_ I love your deep black eyes; they're like showing me how deep person you are. I love your lips; they're soft and hmm tasty. I love your voice, it's so deep. It's as if it's reaching my soul. Most of all I love you without all my soul._' Because of that, his migraine began to form again. Massaging his forehead, he clutched his other hand because of pain.

"Tony, you alright, man." Edward asked followed by the worrying best friend.

"Tony, are you alright? Something flashed again? Do you want to rest first?"

"Flashed? What do you mean by that John? And do you want us to take you home now?" James also asked and suggested.

"Yes. I want to go home now. Please."

"Right away. Just wait at the gate and I'll just fetch my car." James then went to the parking area. The three of them, both males at the either side of Tony waited at the gate of the building.

Arriving at Tony's apartment after 45 minutes, Tony suggested that they should attend the next class.

"But how about you? You've been like this for about two years, Tony. Are you sure you're alright?" John asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to rest now. And you're right about the flashes. So, I guess thank you for bringing me home. Go now. I'll just copy notes from you."

Lying on his bed, he hugged his pillow. Remembering the flashes, he was confused because of it. It's been two years since it started to happen. Few flashes come to him with a beautiful male voice. He is not gay yet he is attracted to that voice. Thinking of it makes his head aches more. So he planned to just sleep.

* * *

_Ring ring_

_Augh! It's still early for Pete's sake!_

The raven-haired boy sleepily thinks. _Why can't they leave me alone?_ He asked to himself while finding his phone with close eyes. Picking it up, the caller shouted answered.

"Man! Where are you?!"

_Augh. Why?! _"Hn." _Can't they respect my private time?!_

"What! You're still sleeping?!"

"Why are you calling me so early, John?" He asked while grabbing a soft pillow beside him. Tracing the outline drawing of the pillow, he smirked unconsciously.

"Calling you so early? Man. it's already past three and we have promised the others that we would meet them at the hall by five. Edward and James already said that they would go first. You said you would pick Grace."

Shocked, he looked at the clock beside him. It read 3:35 p.m. "What! Man. I'm so sorry. Will you do me a favor, please?"

"Again? You know, Tony? If you're not my best friend, I already left you and your stupid actions."

"Thanks! Please pick Grace at the Martina shop across the Boulevard down street. Please?"

"Whatever. Just don't make it a habit, okay? Anyway, I know you'll going to be late, right. So I presume, I will be the one to pick Grace. And knowing you and your dimwit secrets in life, I know that you don't have feelings for her and just acting the way you are doing right now out of pity and..."

"Okay." He said without thinking any other things aside from the fact that they are going to a concert. A Japanese concert. His two American and a Japanese friend (all males) love to go to concerts, especially if it is Japanese. He really doesn't know why but aside from him, his friends love to hear the music. It's sad and heart clenching and some of the lyrics are in Japanese, so he doesn't know if they understood it at all.

"...I like to... what?"

"I said okay. You want to have a date with her. Then do it."

"Thanks! I know you'll not..."

"Yeah right whatever. Just do it. And go now. I have to clean my room and change, okay. So bye." Then he hung up. Without doing any movements after the conversation, he just stared at his pillow. He doesn't know why he is so attracted to the design but he can't think any reason to it. _I really need to have my memories now._ And without further ado, he went to the bathroom to shower and change.

* * *

The concert hall is full blast of people. At the dressing room, the vocalist is already ready to do his job, only waiting his cue to go out.

"Mr. Shindou, 5 minutes before you go." announced by the PA.

Without waiting for the minute to come, he readies himself and went out of the room.

"Shuichi, good luck!" shouted Kazuki who was at the other side of the backstage. Shuichi smiled and raised his hand as a sign of response to Kazuki.

"Mr. Shindou, you're up!"

Without further ado, he run to the stage and started the concert.

* * *

"Sir. Your ticket please."

Patting his pockets, he noticed that he forgot to bring the ticket.

_Shit!_

"Sir, my friends are already inside, please." he begged to the officers at the entrance of the concert hall.

"No ticket, no entrance. Sorry policy."

Knowing that he can't really watch the concert, he slouched and decided to just refresh his moods to the cafe located opposite the arena. Sitting at the window side, he waited for the waitress to come and tend to him.

"Good evening, sir. May I take your order?"

"Croissant and Caramel Macchiato."

"Any more, sir?"

"No. Just the two."

"Okay."

Waiting for his order to come, he then called his friend. 7, 8, 9 rings and no answer. _This is just my day._ He then just texted his friend and informed him of his reason of not coming to the concert and his whereabouts. Not really have anything to do, he pick out his ipod from his bag that he bring. Listening to the music made him smile and somewhat sad. Smile because the voice is great and it's as if you're listening to a singing god. Sad because the music is like the music of _Glaring Snow_, the brand name used by the solo artist: heart clenching. Whenever he listens to this music, he feels like that person is lost and he is finding something somewhat important to him. He had his ipod with the songs two years ago from his sister. She said that it would help him remember his past and present life. She didn't mention the name of the person and said that he must fid it out by himself. All the while, he was listening to it and that is the reason why he loves to attend the _Glaring Snow_'s concert. The music and the voice are alike but still, he can still feel that there was something more to the singer at his ipod.

"Sir, your order. Croissant and Caramel Macchiato."

"Thanks." he said smilingly while listening. With that, he enjoyed his music and food.

* * *

"The next song has a sad memory to me. I've written it years ago and it's my first time to sing it again here at Washington. It's called Glaring Dream...

_The whisper that dissolves into the bustling crowd_

_makes the memories scattered underfoot blur together._

_The blazing of the street where I walk about lost (glaring one way)_

_illuminates me as coldly as though it freezes._

_The cold times make dreams fall like rain and slip through my hands._

_When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering _

_illusion --_

_the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along._

_Even if the gentleness that tells about only what makes anxiety flow_

_had fulfilled eternity, I still don't want tomorrow._

_The words that I have to give to you are (it's talk to myself)_

_falling into an everyday routine, even without shadows._

_With a trembling finger, I gather up the dreams; without even breathing _

_on them, they're crumbling._

_Even the certain things are too unreliable; if I believe in something, can _

_I be with you again?_

_It's whitely vanishing, the silhouette of that day._

_Looking up at that palely-dyed season (Life Winter Dream)_

_I, who stopped to stand still, am swept away._

_The wind blows it out, makes it be left behind; even the yearning is growing _

_numb from the cold in my heart._

_The cold times drift about in dreams, but are caught and held in your hands._

_When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering _

_illusion --_

_the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along._"

While singing the song, he made the crowd sad and some cried. He smiled and noticed that he too was also crying. Remembering the past, Yuki, made him to continuously cry in front of the crowd. This made them cheered for more. Kazuki, sensing that Shuichi needs something to soothe his feelings, went out the hall and buy coffee.

* * *

Looking at his watch after some time, he noted that the concert would end soon. Texting his friends that he will just go home because he's bored, he then went to the counter to pay. Accidentally, the man on the counter with a coffee in his both hands, turn around and didn't noticed that Tony is just behind him, his coffee was poured on Tony's shirt.

"Shit. Sorry, man. Here's handkerchief." apologetically said.

"No, no. It's okay. I'll just pay my bill and go change."

"Wait. I'll just be the one to pay your expenses." He then handed the woman on the cashier some paper bills. "I'm so sorry. I need to go back now."

"It's alright. Thanks for paying it anyway."

* * *

Looking at the clock at the bedside table, he adjusted his eyeglasses and continued to read his textbooks. He was already at the last page of the thick business law book when his phone ring.

"Hello." He answered tiredly.

"You're studying." Based from the voice, he knew that it's his sister who was calling.

"Mika, it's already night at your place, right. Why call me?"

"It's about father, you need to come home, right away."

"What about father? Is he alright?"

"We still don't know. He's still at the intensive care unit."

"What did the doctors said?"

"They said it was stroke. Anyway, when can we expect you?"

"Maybe day after next. Tomorrow is my finals and next month is the graduation."

"Great! My youngest brother is now graduating with a degree. Guess when you arrived here, we can talk to Tohma about your job."

He smirked. Knowing his sister, she already planned that after graduation; he will get a job at Japan. "Okay. Fine. I'll just light an incense to father before I resume reading. And will you please be the one to book my flight? I have tons to do."

"Right. I'll call the airport now. Be sure to pass the exam, okay? Good luck and good bye."

Guess I really need to go back home. Mika said all my memories is only at Japan. Great! Can't wait to go home and meet my other friends who I can still recognize. I'll be packing my things after the exam.

* * *

TBC

Please Review! ('-')

How's the chapter? Can't wait for your reviews. ('-')


	6. Chapter 6

**Heart Strings**

* * *

**AN.** This is actually part of the coming home chapter. I need to separate it in order to post the 1st part that I've written and to have a balance chapter.

* * *

Going to the university hours earlier, Tony continued studying. He can't really focus knowing that after lighting incense for his father's recovery, he can smell it and it's disturbing his senses. Deciding that he should finish studying at the university, he went and arrived 5:30 in the morning and stayed at the garden. Finish understanding and analyzing the last chapters on his textbooks, he glanced at his watch that read 8:15. _I finish early. I need to take a few hours of nap._

('Tatsuha-kun, can we meet somewhere? I really need to see you.'

_Huh? Want to see me? Who are you? _

'Don't be silly, Tatsuha-kun. Silly, silly. Kuma-chan says so.'

_Whose Kuma-chan? Where am I?_

'Tatsuha-kun! I want to ride that coaster. Can we, can we?'

_Wait, I'm getting confused here. Who exactly are you? And where am I? _

'Tatsuha-kun, does your father really disapproves of me?'

_Huh? You know my father? _

'What do we do? I can't let you go, Tatsuha.'

_Wait. I know where I heard that voice. It's from the ipod Mika lend me. _

'Guess you really to pay more attention to your monk responsibilities, Tatsuha-kun.'

_Please tell me who you are. Is this a dream?_

'Let's meet tomorrow. I badly needed to see you, Tatsuha-kun. Kuma-chan misses you.'

'Tatsuha! Don't bother Yuki. He's at his deadlines now.'

_Another voice. Where did I heard of that?_

'Tatsuha. Don't make me upset more. Attend to the temple and let him focus on music.'

_Tohma! Wait. He's a singer?_

'Tatsuha-kun. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Lo… and take care.'

_What? Can't understand him. Oh! I have my finals today. I need to wake up now. Okay, so how? _

'Tatsuha! Tat… Tony… Tony!')

"Tony!" Someone was shrugging his shoulders. Of course it was a dream.

"Huh? John! Wait. What time is it?" he replied sleepily.

"Well, half an hour before the exam starts. Come on. I have a good news to you. Grace said that we could date. Yahoo! Haha. Anyway, why are you sleeping here?"

"I took a nap after reviewing the last chapters. Good for you. John, I need to tell you something." He said while walking in the building to their respective rooms.

"What is it?"

"I'll be flying back home today."

"What! That soon? How about graduation?"

"I was going to ask if can you be the one to receive my diploma because I do not know if I can go back here just to attend the ceremony and fly back home after that."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah. I am passing a letter to the office after the exams permitting you to receive the diploma." Arriving at the classrooms, he sits immediately to his chair.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you again if you get your diploma from me."

"Thanks! You're the best."

"Uhuh. Whatever."

* * *

"Shuichi, wake up now."

"Go away. Want to sleep more."

"Well sleepyhead. If you want to catch the flight now be ready and change."

"Kazuki, what flight?" he asked sleepily.

_He looks cute when he rubs his eyes from sleep. _"Mr. Shindou. If I must repeat what I tell you last night, we are having a concert and promotional tour at Japan."

_Japan!_ "What!"

"Haha. I knew you didn't understood me last night. Well, it's like this. Mr. Stuart said that he got an invitation from a certain Tohma Seguchi and he wants you also to have yourself a month vacation since it's your hometown."

"Really! Yahoo! I'm going to see everyone again. I'm going to visit Maiko and dad and mom and Hiro and Suguru and K and Ryuichi and…" He suddenly stopped. He can't see Eiri now that he heard from a neighbor that he's dating someone. It's only going to hurt him more.

Noticing that Shuichi changed moods, he embraced him tightly. "I know what you're thinking now. Please for everyone's sake, don't make yourself more than you already have."

"Hey, Kazuki. Did I do better last night?" he asked while hugging his friend.

"Yeah. Do you know that Mirai even called to say that you did your best."

"Thanks. I thought I made a mess when I started to cry. Haha. How's Mirai?"

"No. You did excellent. Even the crew cried. Haha. Mirai's going to pursue her masteral and said that she already mailed you her photos with her boyfriend. That girl never forgets to send you her good wishes."

"Really? I'll just check it later. Hmmm. So when's our flight?"

"This afternoon, three to be exact. It's already lunchtime so better ready your ass now. Okay? I'll be just downstairs."

"Thanks." He then packed some of the things that he used and he then showered. Smiling that he did his best last night's concert, he was looking forward in going back home where all his love ones live.

* * *

Passing the request letter to the office after exams, he went directly in shopping for a few gifts to his family. Mika called just before the exams started telling him that his flight will be on exactly three that afternoon. Looking at his watch after buying stuffs, he still has two hours before the flight. Already packed, he then pay his apartment rent and says his goodbyes to his friends and then directly went to the airport even though he's an hour early. He stayed in an area where few people are seated. Listening to his ipod, he brought out a novel book that his sister said that it was written by his brother. _Yuki Eiri_ was what the author of the book said. Waiting for the announcer to broadcast his flight, he started reading.

* * *

"Mika-san. You should go back home and rest." Her husband called her.

"I can't Tohma. Not until someone will stay with father. I'm still hoping that Eiri will not sulk himself to his work and just stay here with father."

"Mika-san, you need to rest now. I'll be the one to stay here. Besides, Maki needs her mother. She misses her."

"I know you can't. You have a problem of your own, Tohma and I have mine. Her babysitter is with her. I can't just leave father."

"Ryuichi is old enough to handle his problem, Mika-san. I can stay here with father. Please rest."

"Fine. Call me when something came up, okay?"

"Thank you."

* * *

"Ryuichi!"

A man with cap and sunglasses turned to the person who called him. "Yes?"

"Ryuichi, where are you going?"

"Oh, K-san. I'm just going to buy more pocky for me and Kuma-chan!"

"No, Ryuichi. Tohma said that you should only be in your apartment and STRICTLY no going out unless there's concert, advertisement and promotional tour."

"No! I'm going to buy pocky and you can't stop me." With that, he run followed by a furious K.

"Wait! I said wait!" _Oh, heck! I don't want people recognizing Ryuichi. I'll just follow him, instead._

Ryuichi did buy pocky and some yummier foods. K smiled knowing that Ryuichi didn't bought any unhealthy things. Little did he know, Ryuichi hid it after the cashier checked it. It's label? Benson and Hedges.

* * *

"Eiri-san."

"What Seguchi. I'm busy."

"Well, I just call to inform you that the thing you asked for me will arrive tomorrow."

"Whatever."

"What will you do if you see him again personally?"

"I don't know. Maybe ignore him."

"Haha. Anyway, I heard that you're dating someone, again."

"She's nothing. Only good in bed."

"Eiri-san. Please stop it. It's affecting your career."

"I don't care, Seguchi. Mind your own business."

"If you're like this, it's my business. Especially that father is in the hospital."

"Whatever. Just know your limits."

So, he's coming back. Should I be glad? But he's already happy with what he has now. He's smile on the interview is like the smile whenever we're together. Hmmm. Damn brat. He's fine while I'm not. Guess I deserve it after all.

* * *

Flight xxxx to Japan is now on board.

That's my flight. Sweet sister, putting me on the first class sit.

He didn't take off his ipod and placed himself on number 7 sit. While waiting, he read magazines that were located in front of him. Because his ears are occupied, he didn't hear the giggles of few. He didn't know that the group Glaring Snow is in the same plane. He was alarmed when his phone placed at his pants pocket vibrated.

"Hello."

"Tatsuha, are you on the plane now?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the seat assignment. Haha. How's father and everyone?"

"Well, I'm at the house and Tohma is the one with father. Eiri is still doing his novels."

"Good to hear that. Question. Where will I head when the plane landed?"

"Oh. I'll be the one to pick, that's for sure. Tohma still doesn't know about you going home. Father, Eiri and I are the only one who knows you are still living."

"What! You didn't tell me about that."

"Tatsuha, we have reasons. It's for everyone's safety and good. Please understand that. Oh, got to go. Maki is crying. Have a nice trip. Bye."

"Bye." He then put back his earphones and ignored the gossips he can hear behind him. About a certain handsome and idolized person who he has no care.

Meanwhile...

"Shuichi, please just relax and ignore them. We'll hust gain more attention if you smile at them. It indicates that you are The one if you keep doing that." Kazuki said.

"Oh, alright. It's just that I'm happy that they can still recognize me even if I have a cap and sunglasses."

"Don't mind that. Just relax because once we are there, I can sense that you have a little time for yourself."

"Fine. Don't pray that THAT will happen because I am still happy about my healthy life."

"Whatever. Just sleep. I'll just wake you up when the plane will land at the Narita Airport, okay?"

"Okay! That's better."

* * *

TBC

Please review. ('-')

Benson and Hedges is a brand of cigarette.


	7. moving on

AN. Yikes. I'm sorry guys if I updated late. I have a very strict schedule and there's no time for updating my story. Well, I'm so happy now that I have this next chapter posted. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

"Fujisaki-san! Nakano-san! We need you at recording room 12. Please come immediately." The intercom announced.

The two said persons were sleeping in a VIP lounge. They were both lying down in a sofa, exhaustness is visible in their sleeping faces. They were alarmed when their assistant, Naomi, woke them and said what the intercom announced.

"Umm. Thanks Naomi-san. What time is it?" Suguru asked while rubbing his eyes.

"It's 12:30 in the morning, Suguru-san." Their said assistant said while handling a small notebook in her hand.

"Thanks for waking us up and staying with us, Naomi-san. You're a great help." Hiro said while heading to the door.

"Anno, Hiro-san, your fly is open." Said while blushing.

"Huh?" Hiro asked while looking at his fly, did zipper it and laughingly responded, "Thanks Naomi-san. Um.. could you buy us some hot choco? Pretty please?"

"Sure. Anything for the two of you. See you at room 12." She said smilingly as the two waved to her.

She was their assistant since 3 years ago. _I can still remember the time when Hiro-san and Suguru-san saw me._

Flashback

Hallway along 23rd street, Nakano Hiro and Fujisaki Suguru were walking and was heading to a karaoke to celebrate of not losing their job at NG. They were laughing when a woman at 17 was sitting in a bench crying. At first, the two were hesitant in approaching the girl because they thought it was just broken hearted girl. Still, they approached her.

"Hey, miss. Are you alright?" Hiro asked while the two of them sit beside the girl.

"No. I'm not!"

"Hey, calm down. What happened?" Suguru asked while stroking her back slowly.

"I was robbed. I had nothing left. I can't go back home. WAHHH!"

"Wait, um, maybe we can lend you some money. How much is your fare?"

"No. You can't afford it." She said while adding, "looking at the two of you, looks like you can only afford to give me a bus ride."

"Look, miss, we're here to help you and not to look down on us. We have a respective job that makes us popular." Hiro said.

"Okay, is that job's salary can make me go back to Columbia?"

"Wow. You're a foreigner. No wonder you were robbed. Wait, Columbia? That salary can actually afford a person to go to Columbia. But then, if we're going to lend you the money, how can you pay us back?" Hiro thought.

"Well, I don't know that. I'll think about it. Since you're this generous to actually lend me a fare without knowing if I'm saying the truth or not, why don't the two of you lend me some money for food. I'm actually hungry."

_What an ego. _Suguru thought while thinking what to come up next. "Why don't we go to a nearby restaurant?" Both look at him and just smile in return.

At the restaurant, the girl was eating lots of food that almost remind them of someone. It was all in silence and the two were only communicating through glances and rising of eyebrows.

"Anno, can we know your name?" Suguru broke the silence. Hiro only nodded.

"Sorry for my late introduction, I'm Naomi Kuwasaki. You can call me Nami. How about the two of you?" she asked while eating a large scoop of ice cream.

"I'm Fujisaki Suguru and this is my friend Nakano Hiro. We are working at NG records. I play synthesizer while he plays guitar."

"You're in a band?"

"We were but then that was 4 years ago. We were just helping other bands and solos that needs us as background music." Hiro added. "How about you?"

"Well, I just graduated from nursing and passed the local board. As a gift from my parents, I went here to visit some of my friends from the past, unfortunately, I was immediately robbed."

"Wow. You were from a medical field. So why don't you find a job here at Japan?" Suguru asked.

"Well, first, I'm here for a vacation. Second, I don't like the job at all. I'm planning for a longer stay here and be far from my persistent parents."

"Lucky for me." Hiro mumbled.

"Hehe. My parents wants me a doctor too, but I disobey them and pursue music. We're fine now, though."

"Wait, I have a plan. Please help me with this." She begged.

""What plan?" both asked.

"Well, I plan to stay longer here, aren't I? I will find a job that I like and then change my stay here to immigrant."

"What!" the two lads surprised. Hiro then added, "Wh-what about your job? Where do you plan to stay?"

"Well, I propose that I would like to be your assistant. If that's okay with the two of you."

Suguru thinked. _We both needed a person to wake us up. We needed someone to update us with our work and other appointments. We needed someone who will take care of us. Well, I think for me, I'm okay with it. Is he okay with it too?_ Thinked while looking at Hiro.

"Well, for me, I'm okay with it since we barely had our time for ourselves. With the artists expands their career to music, we are also affected. So I think, I'm okay with it. Just as long your parents are okay with it." Hiro said while sounding like scolding a child.

"What! No! I can't do it."

"I agree with Hiro-san, Naomi-san. Unless we know that you called your parents that you are planning on staying with us, then I will not abide you as our assistant." Suguru said. Hiro only nodded.

After a few minutes of thinking while chewing her lips, she then has made her decisions. "Fine. I will call them…"

"..NOW"

"now. And make them sure of what I was planning on taking a job. Are you both happy now?"

"Okay, by the way, if your parents asked on where you will stay, we have a free room space for you." Suguru smiled.

"Thanks." Then she called. There were yelling at the other end of the line, explanations made by the girl indicating that they are having a debate. After nearly an hour of talking with Naomi's parents, she put down the phone and smile. "So, when will I start my job?"

End of Flashback

Looking at the free space around her, she noted that it was a mess. _Need to clean this up before Seguchi-san sees this._ Glancing at her watch, it read 12:35, she made her way to the vending machine and bought 2 sachets of choco. _They must be moody now. I need to immediately give this two hot choco to them before nothing happens to their midnight wake._ Remembering how moody her bosses are, she almost spilled the contents because of her laugh.

* * *

It was midnight and all the lights of the next building are closed. It's already past two in the morning and still, he can't get himself to sleep. As a celebrity, he has no problem in getting no sleep at all and he was already used to it. Sensing that the show he was currently watching was getting boring; he turned it off and went to sit at the window side of his apartment. He pats his pocket for his cigarette and lighter and lights it. While inhaling the smoke to his lungs, he then looked outside for an entertainment.

_So he'll be coming back. He'll be here in a few hours. Guess he has moved on._

Through his deep thinking, he was alarmed when his phone vibrated. He then picked it at his pants pocket and answered it with a tired voice. "What?"

"Eiri. How are you?"

"Mika. It's midnight. Don't you have plans on sleeping with your husband and daughter?"

"Eiri, I can't sleep properly knowing the condition of father. Anyway, I called to tell you that we need to fetch Tatsuha at 5 at the airport."

"Fine. I'll go to your house at quarter past 4. Anything?"

"Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not joining us anymore, Eiri. Your only concern is when Tatsuha is calling home. You're locking yourself again. We thought that once Shindou…"

"Enough. "

"What?"

"What I'm doing with my life is my business, not yours, not Tohma's. I'll be there after 4. Is there anything else?"

"Nothing."

"Good. See you then."

* * *

"So how's everything?" the bartender asked while wiping the glasses with a cloth.

"Still the same. Doing commercials, concert and some appearances that I don't take note of. Some things that needs to just take my time. Nothings changed." The man in a black coat, hat and shades replied.

"It's good to know that you still do good in your job." The man in black glanced at his way and immediately responded. "Ah, I mean with your work, it sure does look as if there's no time for rest."

The man smiled. "Haha, it's alright Ken-san. My work needs a lot of appearances and the only time for me rest is when the time I'm here visiting your club, drinking my favorite."

"How about love life?" the bartender asked while smirking.

For a moment, the man in black didn't smile. He began chewing his right thumb and look as if in deep thought. Because of the action, the bartender stopped what he was doing and began to worry that he might said something that made his client to think deeply. "Hey," Ken-san said. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to ask something that is personal. Don't mind what I asked."

The man looked up and smiled. "No, it's alright. It's just that I remembered something that is in the past. Nothing to worry, my dear friend."

The bartender exhaled and smiled, too. "I thought I overstepped to my limits of what should ask and not to ask. Haha. Getting too old maybe. It's just that I miss you talking about your partner. You've been gone for 2 years and came back after that. You've been different since then. But now, I'm happy that you're back to your usual."

"Really? I've been different."

"Yeah. When the time you came back, you've been drinking a different wine. I remember you told me that you don't like the brand and its taste because it makes your throat hurt and it makes you feel like you have heartburn. You even turn to people who seduced you. Well, it's your life and I think you like what you are doing, from what I heard from the others." The bartender said while continuously wiping the glasses with a white cloth.

"I presume that it's being 'different' because it's the total opposite of what I was doing then, right?" The bartender nodded. "How can you say that I am back to my usual?"

"Well, you stopped drinking Paikaru and you've been talking to me again, unlike that first 2 years you came back which you only come here to drink and then you're gone. You're going back to yourself. I guess you've finally moved on to whatever something that was bothering you."

Moved on. I've moved on? What about smoking? I'm still doing it and yet I have moved on? I'm still drinking but a different brand now, does it consider as moving on? Do I finally give HIM up now? After all these years, I'm giving him up. Sudden disappearance without any warnings will make one realize how much that person respects you. I guess I'm finally giving him up. Wherever you are right now, I pray to Buddha that you are happy and that you are going along well without me, your lover.

"Ken-san, one more glass please."

"Right away, Sakuma-san."

* * *

Thanks for reading it. Hope you like it. Please let me know how you think about it. Don't forget to review. ('-') 


End file.
